


猫猫国王

by Leslie_Cho



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslie_Cho/pseuds/Leslie_Cho
Summary: 变成鱼的纲吉喵和养猫的云雀喵





	猫猫国王

我叫沢田纲吉。  
我是一只长不胖的小橘猫，也是猫猫国的国王。前几天跟彩虹国国王（是reborn）喝下午茶的时候，被失手施加了黑魔法变成了一条鲔鱼。Reborn他告诉我，这个黑魔法他很久没用过了，简单快速的解法他忘了，倒是还记得这个魔法最原始的解法，那就是真爱的吻。

我叫沢田纲吉。  
我现在是一条受了诅咒的鲔鱼。我现在需要寻找一个真爱，并且让他吻我，我的国家还需要我。

今天我在河里寻找真爱的时候，被一只黑猫捞了上岸，我努力用眼神表达我不是一条鱼而是一只猫，可惜他看不懂。平常很普通的牙齿和嘴巴现在在我眼里变成了獠牙和血盆大口，求生欲让我将平生所学到过的求救语都喵了出来。我看到了他那一瞬间看怪物的眼神，我委屈。

“哇哦，你会猫语。”我更希望他现在能放了我，而不是探究我是不是会猫语。  
“那一定更好吃了。” 我听到这只黑猫冷清的声音。  
“我是猫！别吃我！！”为了保命，尊严又算得了什么，不，我的尊严在我之前求救的时候似乎就已经掉光了。  
“哇哦”我看到他那玻璃球一样的黑眼珠里倒映着我那没出息的脸“你叫什么名字？”  
“我叫沢田纲吉，本来是一只橘猫，我被施了黑魔法才会变成鲔鱼的…”我努力让自己表现的可怜，快放我走吧，我还要找我的真爱。  
“哇哦，难道是需要真爱之吻才能变回来吗。”他挑起的猫嘴巴突然让我很不爽。

我用力甩动我鱼尾拍在他脸上，在连续几个巴掌之后他松开了我，我用我漂亮的鱼尾在他脸上借力跳回了河里。

当然，以上都是我的幻想。  
“是的，先生，所以你可以放我走吗，我还需要去寻找我的真爱”在现实里我只能任猫鱼肉，我委屈。  
“你一只猫去找鱼做真爱？”对哦，为什么我要找鱼做真爱。我看向黑猫的眼神像看向一个伟大的智者。  
“您真是聪明！太感谢你了！您叫什么名字，等我恢复了我一定给你爵位！”  
“云雀恭弥。”  
“那云雀先生，你能先放了我吗？”  
“不能。”  
“？？？？？？”


End file.
